Fan-Episode 27: The Return of Twilight (BETA)
by Jubei
Summary: This is a project written by a person who is a little disapointed about the length of the series. Read and Review. More are on the way!!!


Gene Starwind: native of planet Earth: Outlaw: age 20. His partner is Jim Hawking: age 11: Computer Engineer. Additionally it has been confirmed that his navigator is Melfina. Rumor has it that he is accompanied by an assassin who goes by the name of 'Twilight Suzuka,' and a Catarl-Catarl officer named Aisha Clan-Clan, but until we receive more information, this remains unconfirmed. His ship is called the Outlaw Star, for a new outlaw yet to earn a name for himself, his reputation precedes him. However, the nickname he earns for himself will depend on the affects of his future actions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't make fun of it,   
Don't destroy it,   
Don't cheapen it.  
That one special thing that everyone has.  


My love, my dream, and you.  
I won't let those go no matter what.

On those nights when you can't settle down no matter what you do  
You feel like throwing it all away.  
Don't say a word, just open the door,  
I don't have time to quibble with you.

I wanna fly all over the place,  
I wanna throw caution to the wind!  
I haven't lost anything,  
I haven't even started yet.

Don't make fun of it,   
Don't destroy it,   
Don't cheapen it,  
That one special thing that everyone has.  


My love, my dream, and you.  
I won't let those go no matter what.  
Whatta ya want?  
What do ya wanna do?  
Where do you want to go?  
Grab what you want and rip through the dark as you run Through The Night!  


Copyright Sunrise Music

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 19 hours since the crew of the Outlaw Star had reunited once again. With their trouble with Hazanko and the Kei Pirates behind them, they set out to try and live a normal life (well, normal for an outlaw, that is). Every one was exhausted as of now. Many of the crew had turned in for the night. However, a familiar voice emerges from the ships cockpit. Along with that voice is light from the computer screen.

"So, do we have ourselves a deal, then?" It was the legendary assassin-for-hire, Suzuka. Little is known about her past to anyone. Her confession earlier at the Galactic Leyline tells that she had been hurt by the Kei pirates before. Yet, none of this has ever been confirmed by anyone.

A voice came out of the computer. There was a picture of a man on it. "I believe we do. We will be expecting you at the port at 11 hundred hours in two days."

"Very well, then. Have my payment available at that time," replied Suzuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 27

The Return of Twilight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, everyone," was heard as yet another well-known character entered the kitchen. "Is breakfast almost ready?" It was none other than the ships captain and well-respected leader, Gene Starwind. He easily recognized by his short, fiery red hair. His clothes were a basic black color along with a coat he wears over it all, which can hold all of his small artillery, including his trademark Caster rifle.

"What do you mean breakfast? It's almost lunch time by my watch." An annoyed little voice came from the table in front of Gene. It was his partner and best friend Jim Hawking. Though he was young, his actions proved that he was anything other than a mere child. He is a quick thinker who is dependable and can get the job done. He is the other half of Gene. He takes care of the planning and designing, while Gene does the executing of the plans. If there is a challenge that seems near impossible to overcome, he can figure out a way to overcome it.

"Lunch time?" Gene said in surprise.

"Yeah. It's almost noon. Once again, Gene, you overslept. You can't do this anymore. You have to take some responsibility around here. You call this ship yours, even though you don't do anything, 'cept trash the ship in one spectacular event, showing how good you may be, then you expect it to clean itself. Personally, I don't think that everyone around here should call you its captain." (So much for being well-respected)

Gene was a little upset about this remark. "What are you talking about. If it weren't for me, we'd all be dead right now."

Jim looked at him with displeasure. "That may be so, Gene, but staying alive is now the least of our concerns; we have other problems to worry about too, ya know. Remember that 1.6 million wong we owe Fred?"  
  
Jim was referring to Fred Lou. Fred is a weapons broker who has helped with the supplies and repairs of the Outlaw Star. Gene did a job for him a while back, and ever since, well, let's just say that he's taken _affection _towards him. Right now, the crew is in a major debt with him.

"Don't worry about it, Jim. It's like I've always said before, think big, then make it big. We'll just wait for a job that pays good and we'll be on our way."

Jim's face began to grow more irritated. "Hate to say it, Gene, but that's not how life is. The fact is that we have to come up with some kind of plan or it will be impossible to pay off that debt." His voice began to grow louder. "A million wong isn't going to just fall into our hands just because we have high hopes. We have to work sensibly to get that money. Do you really think someone's going to come in with a huge job offer all the time just because you say so?"

Gene's just stared at him for a while. In a matter of a few seconds, Gene allowed his pride to take over his thoughts. "Come on, Jim. If we don't make a profit off small jobs, what was the point of it, huh?"

"That's exactly why I said we need a plan first, smart ass!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"You heard me!!"

The two of them stared each other down with eyes of rage. When this happened, still another memorable character appeared. "Please stop fighting, you two. You shouldn't be arguing over this topic again." It was none other than the mysterious Melfina. At one point, all she was concerned about was trying to find out the answer to her existence. From what they learned at the Leyline, Melfina was to serve as both a highly advanced navigation system to find the Leyline, and also to be the key to the Leyline. After their memorable battle with Hazanko, the part of Melfina that was the Maiden of the Leyline had left her forever. Since then, she has been living with Gene and the crew to, rather than search for her past, but to enjoy a good future. It has been confirmed that she and Gene have a certain affection towards one another. If not for her trust in Gene throughout their adventures, they would have split apart long ago. She is the Outlaw Star's navigator and navigation computer.

Both looked up at Melfina, embarrassed at themselves, then sat back down. The two partners didn't say a word to each other for a long while.

Just then, a favorable feline female entered the kitchen, nose first. "Mmm, what's that smell? Reminds me of Sakana-Sakana back at home." It was Aisha Clan-Clan, former Planet Petentiary of the Catarl-Catarl Empire. After a little mishap with Gene and Hilda (the outlaw that started this whole adventure), she's never let Gene out of her site. She had the mind attitude that of a child, but takes responsibility when ever the time comes.

"Sorry, but there's no fish in this pot. It's just Miso soup with some shredded beef added in," Melfina said while carrying the big pot to the table.

"Smells delicious all the same," Gene said as he was pouring himself his first of many servings.

After a long silence, Jim began to speak once again, trying to keep his calm. "Alright, Gene. I agree with you that we can't take jobs that will end up costing us more than we have to already, but we can't just reject every offer we get. It's important to realize that we can not afford to be so picky about everything. You hear me, Gene."

"Yeah, I hear ya. We'll start looking for some job offers around this area. Right now, we should get our strength." Gene began to pour himself another helping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours had past. Suzuka came wandering in on Gene and Jim, who was sitting at his computer, looking for a job they could take.  
  
"I was wondering, do you think we could stop at a nearby planet not too far from here?" she said to the duo.

"What would you do there?" Gene asked.

"Oh, I just have some business to take care of there," she responded.

Gene looked at her as though he was an interrogation officer. "Well, ya mind telling where you're planning on going?"

"It's a prosperous place called Golesphe."

Gene turned to Jim. "Hey, you think there's any job there?"

"Give me a sec," Jim said with a little hesitation.

After about 2 minutes, Jim's eyes secretly widened. He turned towards Suzuka. "Sure, Suzuka, we 

can stop there if ya want."

Gene looked at Jim in shock. "What do ya think you're...." His words were cut off when he saw Jim wink at him. "Yeah..... sure. We can stop there. Do me a favor, Suzuka, and go find Melfina so we can get underway.

"Thank you for your kindness," Suzuka responded as she headed down the hallway.

"Alright, Jim, what the hell is so special about that area?"

"Well, Gene, it just so happens that there is a princess on that planet who is putting up 50,000 wong a day for EACH person who dares to become her body gaurd.

Gene stood at him with a blank face. "All that for an easy job like that? Something just doesn't sound right about that."

"Come on, Gene, that's 100 grand between the two of us a day. We can't just pass this opportunity up like that. We may never see another offer like this again. Weren't you just saying how much you need to think big?"  
  
"Let's not bring that up again." After a little hesitation, Gene responded, "Alright, Jim. What did you say was the name of that princess?"  
  
Jim read the job offer again. "She's Princess Hilania of the Maiden Dynasty. It says that she organized the Planet's military forces and has conquered many other worlds. She is a master at military tactics, and has been on the battle grounds with the armed forces, making her the most well respected leader the planet has had for quite sometime."

Gene looked at Jim with a surprised facial expression. "Wow, I'm impressed." Gene then started to think for a minute. "But there's one thing I can't understand: why would she need a body guard if she has that much power."

"I don't know, Gene. You're asking the wrong guy."  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I have a gut feeling that this is a bad idea." Gene moved Jim over from the computer. "I wonder if anyone has already applied for the job."

Gene searched around for a while, then saw something that just didn't make much sense to him. "With all that money, no one has yet to apply. Now I really don't like this."  
  
Jim glanced up at Gene. "What's going on, Gene. This isn't like you. What happened to your recklessness?"  
  
"I'm just a little concerned, that's all."  
  
Jim, hoping Gene wouldn't pass up the job, said the ultimate insult to him. "What are you.........chicken?"  
  
This brought Gene's pride up from its hiding place. "Heh, I was only playing with ya, Jim. Let's take the job. Just think, 100,000 a day for doing what we're best at."  
  
Jim's face grew with please. "Alright, then let's get underway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the hour, they had docked at Golesphe's main spaceport about thirty miles from where their client was stationed.

"As I mentioned before, I have to leave now. I have some business to take care of with the locals. I will meet up with you again at this time tomorrow at the dock." With that, she departed from the others.

"I wonder what kind of job she's taking?" Gene wondered. "She could of at least told us about where she's going."

"Well, you know how Suzu is; she's always got something to hide from all of us," said Aisha, stretching her arms. She had just awoke from a long nap.

Melfina seemed to come out of no where. "So, Aisha, what are you going to do while you're here?" she asked.

"Well, I heard there was a lot of money involved in this job, so I've decided to go along with the rest of ya." she responded.

Gene looked at her in surprise. "How the hell did you hear about that?"

Aisha smiled. "It was kinda obvious when you were prancing down the halls singing 'We're in the money...' " Jim and Melfina couldn't help but chuckle a little."

"Well, as long as you don't make any trouble, you can come along." Gene grinned with pride.

"Just as long as you don't come crawling for help if you get in trouble."  


Aisha grinned as well. "I don't need it. Besides, a proud Catarl-Catarl never requires assistance from others."

"Gee, you hurt my feelings Aisha..." Gene said. "Alright, now. Let's get on our way.

"Ah, Gene, how do you expect for us to get there?" Melfina said.

"Well, Jim?"

"Geez, Gene. Can't you do anything yourself?" Jim pulled out his hand-held computer. We could rent a car, but that will set us back another 100."

"Who cares. Once we get paid, we'll pay for all of that. Go ahead, Jim. Find us the cheapest rental."

"Alright. If my calculations are correct, we should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Well, what are we doing standing around here. Let's go get paid.. er, help this princess," Gene said with excitement. Melfina chuckled a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right this way, sir." A man escorted the group into the castle. It was an immense structure; one that looked like it took hundreds of years to build. The front was surrounded by magnificent statues immortalizing what looked like to be memorable battle actions. They stood 7 feet above the ground below. The castle was also encircled by huge water fountains that stood a magnificent 10 feet over the beautifully constructed pathways. The castle itself stood 100 stories up at the least. Each window was bordered by what looked like to be red, blue, and yellow gems. Every one admired the craftsmanship put into the construction of this huge tower.

Inside was like being in an art museum. Famous artists' master work was on display in every pathway and all the rooms. A red carpet ran from all doorways and down the path. Each of the members were enjoying the magnificent detail put into each structure, as they were approaching the princess's throne room.

"So you have come to apply for the position of the body guard, am I correct?" came the words of a young girl wearing huge gemstones around her neck and on her clothes.

"Yeah, we're here to help," said Gene; adding under his voice, "...and get paid."

"Well, then, you can start right away. Allow me to freshen up before we depart." The princess began to walk off to her quarters, before she was interrupted.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Gene asked.

"Well, we're going to a central part of this star system to claim our independence from the system's control," the princess said in reply. "We are fed up of being criticized by the people here. They say our tactics are too brutal to be considered worthy of this system's high-class society. So, we are simply leaving them in the dust. Why should we fight for people who hate everything about us?"

"Well, can't argue with that." Gene began to grow a little jumpy. "Well, then, let's get to it."

As the princess left the room, a noise came from up above. When everyone looked up, they saw glass hurling towards them. Gene yelled out, "EVERYBODY, RUN!!!"

The crew made it out just in time, only to find a figure standing before them. It stood a great 6 feet from the ground. It was covered in a black cloak, surrounding all of his body. It was bulked up with more muscle than anything anyone had ever seen.

Gene took charge. "Jim, take Mel and hide somewhere. Aisha and I will take care of him."  
  
"Gotcha!" came Jim.

Aisha looked at the cloaked person while speaking to Gene. "So, Gene, what kinda stuff do ya got for this guy?"  
  
"If you must know now, I have 2 Caster Shells and plenty of regular ammo to go."  
  
"Well, then, you're going to need my help more than I though."

  
"Thanks for the boost of confidence. Let's just focus on what we have here, shall we?"

The two stared their challenger down. After a brief exchange in grins, the bout began. Aisha jumped into the air, while Gene went to the side and started firing from his pistol. He dodged the bullets with ease. Aisha came hurling down at the fighter, and he evaded her as well. Getting angrier, Aisha began to charge up her power to a higher, yet controlable level. Gene ducked behind a castle pillar and began firing from his rifle. The challenger still sidestepped all of his attempts. Aisha began charging at their adversary, giving it several kicks and punches. One punch hit, and, while he dropped his guard, she shoved it out of her way. Gene pulled out his caster and laid his finger on the trigger.  
  
"That's enough!!! Stop this!" came a distant voice. It was the princess, rushing to the fighter. "That's enough," she repeated. "You have proven your worth to become my body guard."  
  
Gene and Aisha stood there in confusion. Soon, Jim and Melfina came running towards them. Melfina began to speak. "It's alright, Gene, it's just another man hired by the princess. It looks like we're not the only one to apply for this job."

"Oh, but you're wrong," The fighter began to speak, uncovering his cloak. His face looked as though he was completely exhausted. "You all have proven to be a much better guard than I ever will become. If I gotta fight guys worse than you, I'm leaving right now." With that, he departed into the shadows.

".....did he say guys worse than us?" Gene gave a gulp.

Aisha looked thrilled beyond a doubt. "Yeehaa! Finally, some fun. We haven't have this much excitement since we left the Leyline.

The princess began to take order. "Well, you're not being paid to stand around. Come, we must leave for the docks at once."  


Gene found his courage once again. "Well then, Jim, go contact Gillium and tell him we're preparing to launch at once."  
  
"Roger."

Suddenly, another figure stepped in front of them. This time with a red cloak. Gene began to laugh. "Geez, princess, don't ya think we've had enough tests for one day?"  


But the princess just stood with a pale white face. "That is not one of my men."  
  
"Jim, get out of here now!" Jim did the same task as before, bringing along the princess as well.  
  
"I've come to fulfill my contract," came the voice of the man, except.....

"Wait a minute, I know that voice......"  
  
The assassin took off her hood. At that moment, everyone froze and stood at him. It turned out he was a she.  
  
"Suzuka?!"

To Be Continued..........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One soundless midday,  
the wind was fresh and clean,  
and the flower petals swayed as if they were asleep.

This serene feeling...  
Tell me, what's the name that people give it?

Tell me a story that's locked away in the white sand of the moon,  
let me hear it as gently as light shining down.

Copyright Sunrise Music


End file.
